cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Brothers
of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations |flag = TBB Flag.png |flagdescription = The Blood Brothers Flag |flag2 = |flag2description = |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = We Bleed Together |team = White |color1 = Maroon |color2 = White |color3 = Black |founders = KOwens06 and bestruler |foundedon = April 2nd, 2010 |cabinet = *'King Brother': KOwens06 *'Duke Brother': Peter Puffer *'Brother of the Streets': Clash *'Brother of the Home': LtPebble *'Brother of Defence': Machanidas |teamsenate = N/A |internationalrelations = Protector * - CSN PIAT * - Paragon |forumurl = http://cn-brothers.net/forums |joinurl = http://cn-brothers.net/forums/index.php?/topic/2-admissions-procedure/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/blood |ircchannel = #blood |statsdate = 6/23/10 |totalnations = 27 |totalstrength = 446,290 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 16,529 |totalnukes = 120 |score = 1.93 }} The Blood Brothers (BB) are a small alliance primarily on the White sphere. It was founded on April 2, 2010. History The Blood Brothers came together after a turbulent situation to make a new alliance, both unified and loyal. Both of the founders came from similar alliances and felt that starting one together would be a great idea. Members came together quickly to secure and solidify the alliance. The Blood Brothers declared their existence on 2 April 2010 at 09:09 PM: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=83650 Immediately afterward, The Order Of Light declared that they would be protecting BB: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=83651 After one-hundred and sixty days as a protectorate of TOOL, The Blood Brothers changed protectors to the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations on 9 September 2010 at 04:21 PM: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=92027 Charter The Bloody Beginning The Blood Brothers (BB) came together on this glorious April 2 for a common purpose, to show unity and strength throughout any circumstances that develop. We are an alliance that strives for unity, honor and trust, our motto "We bleed together" shows our commitment to creating a strong, healthy alliance. Article 1: The Regular Brothers Becoming a Regular Brother starts once you are accepted into The Bloody Brothers. To become accepted you must follow these requirements: *Move to white sphere if under 5,000 NS unless you have a steady trade circle *Follow the application procedures correctly *Have good standing with any past alliances *Agree to be a loyal Brother I. Any Regular Brother is allowed to voice his opinion in private either on the forums or IRC. Regarding government, charter or any other matter. The members of government must then discuss that opinion and decide how to respond. II. Any Regular Brother is allowed to vote on decisions of importance. Majority rules. Article 2: The Ruling Brothers The Blood Brothers follow a Imperialistic system of government. In which there are 5 members of government I. The King The King Brother is the head brother of the alliance, he/she appoints the members of government, has final vote if a decision can not be agreed upon and makes certain that The Blood Brothers have a respectable image through CN. The King Brother must also take care of each alliance department and make sure it is running smoothly. The King Brother can be removed from office by a 100% vote from government and/or a 75% vote by the Regular Brothers. II. The Duke The Duke Brother is second in command of The Blood Brothers and as such will replace the King Brother if a leave of absence is necessary, or if the King Brother steps down. The Duke Brother has the same duties as the King Brother and as such will help the alliance in any possible way. The Duke may be removed from office by a 100% vote from government and/or a 75% vote by the Regular Brothers. III. The Special Brothers A. Brother of War The Brother of War controls the military for The Blood Brothers and as such shall keep the military prepared for any war ahead of them. He/she is required to protect The Blood Brothers by up keeping the military and teaching war to the new brothers. B. Brother of the Home The Brother of the Home controls the Internal Affairs of The Blood Brothers and as such shall keep a well maintained home for the brothers to sit in. He/she is required to monitor admissions, recruiting, the academy and the activity of the brothers and always shall try to improve on it. C. Brother of the Streets The Brother of the Streets controls the Foreign Affairs of The Blood Brothers and as such will reach out and make new friends. He/she is required to keep a good image of The Blood Brothers while creating treaties that will increase our network in cybernations. Article 3: War Policies The Blood Brothers will only declare war if threatened and/or an ally is threatened. The Brothers will use nuclear strikes first to end the war as quickly as possible. Spy Operations during peace are strictly forbidden and if a nation is found performing these operations the nation in question will be punished by government. Nuclear strikes will be used first during war time in order to withstand the nuclear strikes of others. I. Declaring War The Bloody Brothers only can declare war with a vote of King Brother, Prince Brother and the Special Brothers. Each votes counts as one and must have 5 brothers for war to declare. If a treaty is the conflict we will go to war to protect our allies and uphold the treaty. II. Declaring Peace Peace will be decided between the brothers upon the terms requested or given. We will not accept peace if required to disband and/or remove a government member(s). III. Tech Raiding Tech Raiding will not be allowed in The Blood Brothers, just as well any attacks on unaligned nations will be met with repercussions as well as reparations will be given to that nation. After three unallowed raids the nation will be removed from the alliance without the possibility of coming back. Article 4: Blood Treaties All treaties will be discussed with members of government in a timely fashion and agreed upon together. There is no set limit but all opinions will be highly considered before deciding on moving on with the treaty. If treaty can't be accepted by government, then a vote is sent to the Regular Brothers with majority rule. Article 5: Merging and Disbanding To either merge or disband, there will be an alliance wide vote with the issue at hand and the discussions held about it. Each vote counts as one and to approve the merge/disband 90% of the alliance must agree. Coup Clause: If found planning a coup or any other destructive act upon the alliance, consequences will be severe starting with expulsion from the alliance and paying back every cent of aid you received once in the alliance. Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances